a. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an automatic rhythm performing apparatus automatically generating rhythm tone signals according to rhythm patterns.
b. Description of the Prior Art:
In a known rhythm performing apparatus, when rhythm tone sounds are being generated according to a normal pattern of such particular type of rhythm as, for example, swing, disco, waltz, ballad or tango, if a rhythm fill-in switch is turned on, then the rhythm pattern of the generated rhythm tone sounds will be changed from the normal pattern to a fill-in pattern to vary the rhythm tone sounds. However, in such a conventional apparatus, the rhythm pattern of rhythm tone sounds will be automatically returned to the normal pattern from the fill-in pattern at the end of the measure in which the fill-in switch has been turned on, and therefore the user can designate only the beginning timing of the fill-in rhythm by the fill-in pattern and consequently the user has little space to be able to reflect his own intention on the automatic rhythm performance. This has been the same also with respect to a break of the rhythm which is a temporary interruption of the rhythm tone sounds by turning on a rhythm break switch. Also, at the moment of the return to the normal pattern of the rhythm tone sounds, the user will hardly follow the rhythm tone sounds continuously. Further, as the obtained rhythm variation is made only by the mere pattern switching, the rhythm performance will be likely to be with poor variety. There have been such defects as in the above.